El baile de navidad
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: No todo tiene que ser como ha sido. Las historias no son contadas siempre de la misma forma. Y esta es la forma en la que ocurriria el baile de navidad de cuarto curso según Neville. Advertencia Lemon


**Dedicado a YandrakLongbotton y Alex. Precaución contiene Lemon**

* * *

><p>Hermione dejo el Gran comedor mientras corría llorando. Ron bufaba sin saber cómo sentirse. Harry los miraba sin saber qué hacer. El trió de oro no pasaban por su mejor momento, pero Neville lo veía desde la distancia sin atreverse a intervenir. Se dio la vuelta y miro a su compañera de baile. Ginny le sonreía pero sus ojos miraban a Harry.<p>

- Deberías ir con él. Creo que te necesita. Tu hermano va a estar insoportable, y sin Hermione a su lado perderá el poco control que tiene.- dijo Neville a la pequeña pelirroja que le miro con eterno agradecimiento.

- ¿De veras? ¿No te importa que te deje solo?- pregunto Ginny que a pesar de preguntar ya estaba marchándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Venga márchate antes que cambie de opinión. – bromeo Neville empujándola amablemente y sacudiendo la cabeza. Vio como se alegaba. Llego al mismo tiempo que Ron salía corriendo por las escaleras. Harry intento seguirle pero Ginny se lo impidió.

"_Esa chica es demasiado lista. Pero ahora estoy solo y sin nadie. Debería irme a la cama. Ya es muy tarde y no quiero encontrarme con Filch. Aunque ahora no estoy como para dormirme, Ginny se ha acercado demasiado. Pero qué más da_"- pensó Neville levantándose de la silla, dejando la copa de champan que no debería haberse tomado.

Notaba un calor incierto en las mejillas. No entendía porque estaba tan acalorado y se sentía vivaz como nunca se había sentido. Estaba confuso y algo mareado. Salió del Gran Comedor y subió por las mismas escaleras por las que cinco minutos antes había subido Ron. Harry y Ginny ya no estaban en el vestíbulo.

Los pasillos estaban fríos y oscuros pero él se sentía a gusto. El calor de las mejillas se extendía a cada paso por zonas muy vergonzosas para el despistado Gryffindor. Pero no sentía vergüenza, sino una extraña sensación de ardor incombustible. Estaba alborozado tenía ganas de saltar y gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios producto de la efervescencia del alcohol, pero él no tenía ni idea de que era eso lo que le ocurría. Creía que haber bailado con una chica era lo que le había hecho que su cuerpo fuera por un lado y su mente por otro. No le importaba mucho tampoco, estaba feliz, muy feliz que importaba la causa.

Giro en una esquina y choco contra algo. Cayo al suelo sin perder la sonrisa, no sentía nada. Al menos nada desagradable o doloroso. Miro en línea recta y vio a una cabellera dorada que cubría un cuerpo delgado de piel blanca. Un brillo gris plata, como el de la luna llena, atravesaba algunos mechones hechizando a Neville. El Gryffindor sintió una descarga eléctrica subirle por la espina dorsal y acumularse en la zona de la entrepierna.

La chica ladeo la cabeza mirándole con las piernas dobladas en una graciosa postura, estaba tirada en el suelo de la misma forma que Neville. Él se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse. Entonces vio sus ojos sin ser tapados por la cortina dorada de su melena larga y ondulada. La descarga se multiplico por mil.

Neville le lanzo una sonrisa picarona sin saber porque, ella se la devolvió haciendo que su respiración se acelerase y sintiese una punzada en el bajo vientre. Aun tenían las manos cogidas. Y Neville sintió como los dedos largos y finos le acariciaban.

- ¿Eres Luna Lovegood? Te he visto un par de veces con Ginny.- pregunto Neville sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Luna salvo para mirar al resto de atributos femeninos de la misma, en otras ocasiones se sentiría cohibido y vergonzoso pero una fuerza irresistible le llevaba a no sentir nada más que un aumento de su libido.

- Y tú eres Neville, el olvidadizo y adorable amigo de Ginny y Hermione.- dijo Luna con su habitual sinceridad apabullante pero con cierto coqueteo en el tono.

- Hoy decir a Ginny que tienes un macetero precioso.- le dijo Neville acercándose imperceptiblemente. Luna por su parte tiro de é un poco más para tenerlo prácticamente encima de ella.

- Si, lo cuido mucho para que las plantas que pongo en él estén muy a gusto. Lástima que no encuentre una mandrágora a la altura de mi tiesto. Llevo mucho tiempo sin encontrar una y me siento algo vacía por no poder tener una planta bonita que haga juego con mi maceta.

- Yo tengo una gran mandrágora fuerte y sana.

- ¿En serio? Me gustaría mucho verla. ¿Podría verla?

- Por supuesto, la llevo siempre conmigo si quieres verla te la enseñare pero tendremos que ir a otro sitio. Aquí hace demasiado frio y podría perjudicar el esplendor de mi mandrágora.

- Tienes mucha razón. Ven, te llevare a un lugar en el que podremos ver nuestra maceta y Mandrágora. Y veré si decido que tu mandrágora esta a la altura de trasplantarse a mi tiesto bellísimo.

- Estoy exultante por ir ¿Donde es?

- No tan rápido caballero. Toma esto.- dijo Luna dándole una pañuelo y lanzándole una sonrisa que desarmaría a un dragón.- Átatela alrededor de los ojos.- la petición aunque extraña fue realizada con una celeridad digna de un buscador de Quiddicht.- Yo te guiare- oyó Neville con un tono seductor en su oído izquierdo mientras tiraban de su mano derecha.

Neville no tropezó durante el trayecto, fue como si Luna fuera un ángel que le llevase sin peligro a un lugar seguro. Escuchaba ensimismado los saltitos que Luna realizaba al andar y su propia respiración que era un torbellino. Notaba su mano sudando pero firmemente sujeta. Notaba como esa mano ligeramente más fría que la suya se iba calentando, no sabía si por el contacto con la suya o por lo que estaban haciendo.

Frenaron de golpe y Luna le silencio con su otra mano. Le susurro al oído que alguien estaba delante y que tendrían que estar callados y muy juntos para pasar sin ser vistos. Neville le paso las manos por la cintura y Luna tiro de él hasta que estuvieron pegados. Luego arrastrándose por la pared fueron avanzando en silencio hasta que empezaron a oir las voces lejanas. Eran una chica y un chico pero estaban demasiado lejos para que Neville pudiera identificar las voces.

Aunque no lo estuvieran dudaba que pudiera haberlas identificado pues su mente estaba trabada en una sola cosa. En la forma en la que las curvas de Luna se adaptaban y encajaban a ciertas partes de la anatomía de su propio cuerpo de forma dulce y cargada de concupiscencia. Sentía como esa parte que le martirizaba haciéndole sentir tanto placer como dolor al no poder expresarlo sin gruñir o gritar, comenzaba a restregarse en círculos sobre la parte que sentía estallar.

Las voces se acercaban y Luna no paraba, estaba haciéndole sufrir con sus intentos de que perdiera el control. A la sazón reconoció las voces y pudo entender lo que decían y no hizo sino aumentar sus ganas de estudiar Herbologia en ese mismo instante aunque le descubriera medio colegio.

- Hermione, ¡para! Si sigues así no podre aguantar hasta que lleguemos a los dormitorios.- gruño con voz ronca Ron.

- No puedo parar Ron, todo lo que me has dicho. Te lo voy a devolver con creces aunque me lleve toda la noche.- dijo entre risueña y lasciva a la que conocía como la modosa Hermione Granger.

- Hermione… par… ¡Sigue! No pares.- exclamo Ron intentando no gritar. Entonces los vieron. Neville se levanto ligeramente el pañuelo para verlo. Ron estaba pegado a la pared, y Hermione pegado a él. Le acariciaba el pelo sedoso del pelirrojo mientras le besaba y le daba mordisquitos en el cuello mientras jugueteaba con su otra mano con cierta parte anatómica del pelirrojo.

- Claro Ron, hare todo lo que quieras.- susurro obediente Hermione.

-No me digas eso, moriría por ti y que me digas eso hará que muera en pleno éxtasis.

Luna tiro de él, quien se había quedado estático observando la escena y acariciando las piernas y el vientre de la Ravenclaw por encima de la túnica. Neville la siguió sin quitar la mirada de la pareja. Se sentía henchido de felicidad al ver como por fin esos dos habían arreglado las cosas y de una forma increíble e imposible de imaginar de la recatada Hermione Granger.

Luna se dio la vuelta un segundo y volvió a poner la venda improvisada a Neville. Siguieron avanzando hasta que las voces del pelirrojo y la castaña desaparecieron.

- Nunca imagine que Hermione fuera tan ardiente.- susurro con picardía Luna.- Aunque apuesto a que tú te lo imaginaras con regularidad.

- Prefiero, imaginar lo mucho que disfrutaremos con la herbologia.

-Tranquilízate, tenemos toda la noche por delante. Tu mandrágora ha pasado la prueba y con nota, es más estoy deseando trasplantarla.

- Y yo que la trasplantes… varias veces.

- Pero no vuelvas a quitarte la venda o tendremos un problema porque no podrás ver mi cámara de los secretos.

- Lo prometo, no volveré a quitármela, prefiero que me la quites tú…con los dientes.

- Calla, o acabaremos como Ron y Hermione y prefiero tenerte para mi sola, co quiero interrupciones.

- Baja la voz creo que oigo algo.- dijo Neville, pero sin dejar de acariciarse mutuamente.

- Creo que hoy los Nargles están haciendo de las suyas.- susurro divertida Luna.- Vayamos a ver quiénes son, bueno los veré yo, tú te tendrás que aguantar con oírlos.

- Me vale.

Corrieron en el más absoluto silencio hasta llegar hasta la nueva pareja que les impedían el paso. Se agazaparon en una esquina en la que las antorchas se habían apagado y Luna espió en la oscuridad, mientras Neville escuchaba con suma atención. No le costó reconocer la voz de su acompañante al baile. Y si ella era la chica, el chico no podía ser otro que…

- Vamos Harry. Nunca imagine que fueras tan bueno en esto.- suspiro Ginny entre gemidos y suspiros.

- Y soy solo para ti.

- Calla y sigue en tu exploración de la cámara secreta.

- Veo que no eres la única que usa metáforas.- le susurro Neville a Luna que aguanto una risilla divertida.

- Fui yo quien se lo enseño. Aunque veo que Harry sabe usar la sinhueso de formas mucho más interesantes.

- Yo también.

-Espero que sea verdad pues mis capacidades de oratoria son muy superiores a las de Harry con Ginny. Venga vamos.- Luna volvió a tirar de él.

Cinco minutos después Neville escuchaba como el rasgueo de una pluma sobre la piedra. Luna le empujo levemente y entraron a la vez en una estancia cálida y acogedora. Aunque no tan cálida como lo eran ahora sus dos habitantes. Neville noto como Luna se alejaba y un instante después el pañuelo salió volando.

Entonces vio la habitación en la que se encontraban. Una sala de techos altos con cortinas rojas y azules colgando de gruesas pértigas dándole a todo un ambiente íntimo y misterioso. Una cama inmensa cubría el centro de la sala. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de luces de tonos intensos y afrodisiacos y multitud de rosas.

A los pies de la cama, Luna le esperaba de pie con una mirada juguetona. Ya no llevaba puesta su uniforme del colegio. Ahora portaba una túnica de seda blanca que se le pegaba a todas las voluptuosidades del cuerpo adolescente. Le señalo con una mano mientras con la otra recorría los pocos pliegues de la ajustada prenda. Le incitaba a acercarse

- ¿Qué te parecería si comprobamos las características de tu mandrágora?- pregunto fogosa y con un brillo lujurioso en la mirada.

-¿Y tú no piensas enseñarme tu tiesto?- pregunto con picardía Neville.

- Una dama tiene el derecho a reservarse sus secretos hasta que el caballero desenvaine su brillante espada.- la forma en la que hablo hizo que Neville prácticamente se arrancase la ropa quedando totalmente desnudo ante una sorprendida Ravenclaw que descubrió un cuerpo más atlético y musculado de lo que esperaba.

- Sabia que no podía equivocarme- dijo Luna relamiéndose sensualmente los labios.- Una mandrágora impresionante estoy deseando que la plantes en este tiesto.- dijo Luna levantándose la túnica y dejándola caer a sus pies. Neville admiro la perfección hecha carne, una piel de alabastro que estaba impregnada de calidez y solo con verla sentía morir por no poder tocar esa piel de terciopelo, suave y sabrosa.- Ven aquí y toma tu premio.

Neville se lanzo contra ella, elevándola del suelo. Las piernas de Luna se entrelazaron en la espalda del Gryffindor. Su piel al chocar sufrió una descarga de lujuria, adrenalina y deseo animal. Sus labios se enfrentaron en una lucha sin cuartel, sus lenguas entraron en el conflicto. Ninguno quería perder y su pasión les hizo caer sobre la cama pero no se separaron. Sus bocas se separaron para juntarse en otras partes de sus ardientes cuerpos.

Neville besaba con ternura la cara de Luna, sus parpados, su frente, su cabello. Iba ascendiendo a medida que Luna bajaba. Su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho esculpido (Luna no pudo dejar de reprenderse por creer que ese niño regordete no hubiera cambiado en tantos años), su vientre, su ombligo, que causo más de un gemido sordo del chico, su cintura. Hasta llegar a una zona en la que se separo del cuerpo de Neville para poder admirarla antes de empezar a darle pequeños besos y acabar introduciéndola despacio pero sin freno en la boca.

Neville no pudo evitarlo y lanzo un bramido de placer. Luna siguió con un vaivén otrora rápido otrora lento hasta que Neville trato de separarla pero acabo empujando su cabeza más profundamente. Su cuerpo se tenso y dejo escapar un gruñido. Luna no trato de separarse y siguió su vaivén con placer. Un minuto después se separo y miro a Neville que tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba. Espero mientras acariciaba los muslos del chico a que este la mirase. Tardo unos minutos en recuperarse y en mirarla pero para Luna fue un segundo.

- Creo que es hora de que prepares el tiesto para que la mandrágora pueda entrar.- le sugirió Luna mientras avanzaba felinamente a gatas hacia él, meneando sus encantos de forma sugerente.

- Sí, tengo que preparar el interior para que no sea nada complicado el trasplante. Si no vas con cuidado y la mandrágora se introduce mal los gritos que esta produciría serian muy dolorosos. No queremos eso, ¿Verdad?- dijo Neville mientras se incorporaba y acariciaba con una mano la espalda desde la nuca hasta el final de la columna estando muy interesado en esta última parte. Pellizcándolo con descaro y haciendo que Luna izase más esa parte para recibir otro.

La otra mano de Neville no estuvo quieta tampoco pues pellizco y acaricio otras partes de la otra zona sin cuidar. Acercándose a la zona del pecho y retorciendo levemente la cúspide del pecho adorable y perfecto de Luna. Los actos de Neville provocaron gemidos de pura gloria surgiendo constantemente de los labios húmedos de Luna que se mordía el labio sin poder contenerse.

Neville estaba de nuevo en plena forma pero aún era pronto. Alego las manos del cuerpo deseoso de Luna. Se puso tras ella y se agacho hasta estar a la misma altura que la cara de Luna. Beso con delicadeza el muslo de Luna, fue ascendiendo lentamente provocando algo de irritación en la rubia, que no podía obligarlo a subir más rápido pues de hacerlo caería de cara. Prefirió esperar ansiosa hasta que por fin llego y noto la lengua activa y perspicaz de Neville la examino a fondo.

No pudo creerlo, noto una descarga bajando por la columna en forma de ondas de energía y unos segundos después oyó toser a Neville pero no intento apartarse y siguió con su inspección sin pudor y con más ímpetu que antes. No paso ni dos minutos antes de que Luna volviera a sentir las descargas. Y se repitieron hasta cuatro veces más antes de que Luna tuviera las fuerzas, que saco de la flaqueza, para apartarse.

- Neville eres todo un experto, no me lo esperaba. Pero qué tal si ahora pasamos a introducir el basilisco en la Cámara de los secretos.- dijo entre jadeos Luna. No espero a que contestase. Lo tiro de espaldas contra la cama y se puso sobre él. Lentamente fue bajando, notando como un inmenso placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo al notar como la mandrágora y el tiesto se encontraban por fin.

Bajo lentamente al principio, pero se dejo caer sin más. Se mordió el labio pues si gritaba estaba segura que la oirían hasta en Hogsmeade. Jamás había sentido tal cantidad de goce. Subió y bajo despacio al principio pero no tardo en aumentar el ritmo a medida que los jadeos de ambos se superponían. Las manos de Neville se entornaron en torno a la cintura de Luna para hacer más profundas y placenteras la unión de sus cuerpos.

Durante horas cambiaron de posiciones, alternaron los papeles, uno llevaba la batuta y otro seguía, después se intercambiaban o dirigían ambos a la vez alcanzando cotas inimaginables. Cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Media hora después Luna rompió el silencio mágico que se había creado entre ellos.

- Ya conoces mi cámara secreta, porque no conoces a fondo su entrada trasera.- Le propuso Luna sin pudor mientras volvía a ponerse a gatas y se alegaba balanceando su mejor atributo a ojos del Gryffindor. Neville se levanto con una fuerza y energía que creía perdidas tras la dura batalla de hacía apenas una hora.

Cogió el vientre plano de Luna y tiro de ella hacia él acercándola salvajemente. Ya solo era pasión desenfrenada. Apunto con bestialismo y no se preocupo, no podía su mente no era capaz de pensar con claridad debido a todo lo que había pasado. Penetro de una sola estocada a una desprevenida Luna que aulló de dolor y se le saltaron algunas lagrimas. Neville no paro a pesar de oir ese grito de sufrimiento, pues Luna ni siquiera trato de separarlo. Comenzó con un vaivén rápido se sentía dolorido pero el placer lo eclipsaba, Luna parecía pasar por lo mismo pues sus quejidos de dolor fueron sustituidos lentamente por bramidos de lujuria y delectación.

Fue muy rápido, pero era incluso mejor que lo anterior vivido y experimentado. Era instinto, era algo animal y apasionado pero ambos notaban chispas no solo de pasión, deseo o lujuria. El amor los envolvía poco a poco.

Neville acabo con una última y profunda embestida que provoco que ambos llegaran a éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Cayeron rendidos sobre la cama donde acabaron siendo secuestrados por Morfeo. Se despertaron unas horas después. Al mirar la hora apenas tuvieron tiempo de vestirse, besarse y despedirse para que ambos fueran a sus respectivos dormitorios. El sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte.

El joven Gryffindor jamás había corrido tan rápido pero bien había valido la pena por una noche mágica y maravillosa. Entro por el retrato de la dama gorda que le reprendió por llegar tan tarde. Subió a su dormitorio no sin antes fijarse en los cuerpos entrelazados de Ron y Hermione en su butaca favorita, al lado de la ventana y la chimenea que humeaba con los últimos restos de la hoguera.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro con los zapatos puestos alrededor del cuello intentando no despertar a nadie. Otra sorpresa al llegar a su cama. A su lado la cama de Harry estaba ocupada por el pelinegro que miraba embelesado a la pelirroja que dormía sobre su pecho. Entonces lo miro fijándose por primera vez en su presencia.

- ¡Harry! Acabo de llegar… - exclamó Neville sin poder creérselo pero bajando la voz para no despertar a Ginny.- ¡Yo!


End file.
